Absolutely my Kids!
by ecyoj06
Summary: Naru attended a special family affair at the school where their sons go.  They remained unattached to the whole thing until their mother demands that they participate.  Will they comply and what will they say?  OneShot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own ghost hunt!

A/N: thank you for reviewing the last time. I also want to extend my disclaimer to my first fan fic (GEEZ THANKS) I forgot to place one. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.

It's Naru's turn to baby sit. Mai, Madoka, Ayako and Masako are on a girl bonding, as he was told. If he found himself sitting at his office and pretending on keeping an eye on his sons while Lin run around with them, then it is actually fine but as of the moment, he has no liberty on imposing on Lin, much to his disappointment. Naru watched as the teacher tries to administer a whole bunch of kids who just want nothing but to satisfy their curiosity. 'Thank god I'm not in her shoes right now.' Naru thought while the teacher stumbles on her explanations.

Mai and Naru decided to enter their two sons on a regular school. It is better for their two sons to be around normal children with the same age rather than be stuck with upper levels, it co-relates with compassionate co-existing, as he was told by Mai. So then, he gave in and let them be around with 7 years old kids rather than adolescents.

"Miss…" A kid with brown hair called her teacher. "My mom read me a story about Noah's ark. Do you think God will try to drown as all again."

Naru watched as some couples giggled when they heard the kids question, he figured they are the proud parents. The teacher looked at the kids warmly before replying. "No, I don't think so. You see, God made a promise that He will not do it again."

"What proof is that promise?" A chubby kid asked after raising his hand.

"It was the rainbow." The teacher smiled after hearing the 'oohhs…' and 'aaahhh…' of her students. "The God made the rainbow to remind us of the covenant."

"So you mean teacher that every time we see a rainbow it meant that God is reminding us of his promise?" Another girl asked again.

The teacher smiled and nodded. Naru was starting to get bored went a snort caught his attention. "Silly, the rainbow is formed every time the clouds gather enough water to find the sufficient humidity. Then it will start another process called condensation. Once the water vapor condensed, the rain will start and since the sun's light connects with the rain, the light refracts causing an illusion of different colors that is so called rainbow."

"You mean it is not a reminder of the promise from God?" The brown haired girl asked again but the young boy didn't say anything and just continue on reading a material that is not quite sufficient on grade school levels, especially for a 7 year old kid. "But sensei said it is a promise reminder, so it is."

Naru watched as the boy rolled his eyes before answering not even registering a small emotion on his face. "If a rainbow is a promise then all you have to do is get a prism and you could always see the rainbow, so much for God's promise." The child added without even glimpsing at the girl who is now starting to have watery eyes.

He felt a tiny smile is forming on his lips but then he tried to suppress it. He just continued to act like what a dutiful baby sitter would do at times like this. He just continued to sit where he is and watch his amusing charges.

"Oh, Fumi-chan…" The teacher looked quite uneasy now. She stole a look at the two identical kids. Naru could see how the one of the kids didn't bother to recognize the presence of his own teacher while the other one looked at her with a very warming smile that made him think, he's apologizing for his brother's behavior.

The teacher sighed before smiling at the kid, before turning to the other girl, trying to calm her down. Just when the teacher managed to ease the atmosphere again, his wife appeared and sat beside him.

"How are they doing?" Mai asked while trying to regulate her breathing. He watched as his son Eugene waved to his mother and put up a happy face, just then Seiichi looked at their direction and stared at his mother. Most of the time people would take it as a common cold stares but they knew better. There is a warm and soothing aura on that stare; a stare intended for his mother only, even him couldn't make his son give him the same look.

"They are doing quite impressively." Naru answered her hiding a grin underneath his voice.

"Why are they reading instead of participating to the class?" Naru shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't tell her that it is better if they just don't. The teacher announced that they should be taking a little break before they continue their little question and answer thing.

"Mom…"Eugene rushed to his mother and gave her a kiss. "You're late." Naru watched her wife while his other son reached out and planted a quick kiss on his mother.

"Mommy had to go out with the other girls at work." Mai said while settling the picnic basket and putting the food out. "If I don't get to be with them, your mommy will be in trouble."

"You went out with the café people at daddy's office?" Eugene asked while trying to help his mother out.

"Yes, honey. But I'm just out with the girls." Naru heard his son said 'that must be fun' before he heard a groan coming from Seiichi. "Something wrong, sweetie?" Mai asked before handling him Naru his lunch. Naru could see the frown on his son's face and his waiting for him to say a word but he didn't.

"Mommy, Seiichi's actually thinking that there is no fun on going out with a bunch of loud stupid girls." Eugene announced that caught him a devious glare from his brother which he replied with a huge sweet smile. "He said that it is better if you just hang out with us. He doesn't want to share you with them he's afraid that you might get more stupid" Naru couldn't help not chuckle when he heard what his son said but he decided to keep it to him self.

"Seiichi…" Mai was about to say something totally ignoring that his son, Eugene said that she might get even more stupid meaning his son thinks she's already stupid, this line of logic didn't help Naru's control and he finally chuckled. "Naru? Don't tell me you find this actually amusing. You heard him call our friends stupid."

'They called you stupid too, in case you didn't notice.' Naru thought but didn't say anything, instead he gave his wife a look that says I-don't-have-anything-to-do-with-this. Mai turned to look at the two kids seated side by side. Eugene keep on giggling while his brother is shooting him dead glances much to her amusement, they are similar to his father. "You just look like your father not to mention sounded like him too." She exclaimed before messing the kid's hair, only Mai could do that to his older son without him scowling. "Stop this glare fight and start eating, your break will be over soon."

The two kids ate in peace, well there were some side tracks but it is minor. Naru thinks for a while before realizing that their sons never really got into a fight even how many Seiichi's secret Eugene spilled. Most of the time he could just caught the two boys teasing each other, actually it was more of Eugene teasing Seiichi but nonetheless, they never fought. They usually help each other. Eugene will deliberately help his brother a lot but then Seiichi will help his brother in a subtle way and that is just after he threw his arrogant retorts.

The teacher called out for the children. Eugene helped his mother packed the things they used while Seiichi stood beside him reading a book. After a walking a little and before entering their rooms Mai called out for her two sons. "I want you to participate on your class discussions."

"Mai, uhh… I think you don't want them to do that." Naru said after he caught the two kids looking at each other before staring back at their mother.

"Why not?" Mai asked him. "I want them to socialize." Naru keep his eyes to his wife trying to change her mind. He actually wants her to tell his sons to keep still and try not to talk but he knows she just won' do that so then he dropped it.

When Naru looked at his sons, they are both staring at him as if asking if that is alright. He figured Mai understood what the twins meant so he knows that if said otherwise he'll be a dead man. He stared at his sons and then he just shrugged his shoulders. Eugene smiled back at his mother and went inside his room, Seiichi following him shortly but that is before he saw him rolled his eyes giving him the impression that his kid will actually follow his mother's request or might as well demand.

'This will be so interesting.' Naru thought after following his wife's lead on entering the room. The teacher asked some usual questions to the kids like how was your lunch? Was it fun to eat with you parents? Did you have a wonderful afternoon break? And, do you want to continue what we are playing this morning?

With all the silly questions, well it is silly for him anyway; his son Eugene kept on answering his teacher energetically. He's actually trying to please his mom by doing what she wants but Seiichi didn't even bother to look away from his books that made him smirk. 'Brats.' He thought.

The whole discussion went quite fine but then it is almost time before the day ends and he could see his wife's impatience since their children is not saying anything at all. Well what does she expects, the kids around are asking what kids ask and he knows that his kids find it utterly silly and stupid, just then, Mai caught Seiichi's and Eugene's eyes and by the looks of it to him, his wife just ordered his son to participate.

The teacher announced that the last question will be it for the day and he waited in amusement if his son will ask something. Naru watched as his son, Seiichi stiffened from his seat, debating whether to ask a silly question and play along or not. Naru bets that he will not yield to his mother this time since he knows how much pride is stored inside the little body of his son. So when the fat boy from behind Seiichi stood up confidently and ask a question, he could just imagine the disappointed look Mai gave her two sons.

"Miss…" The fat boy started. "How are we made?" Naru could hear gasping around them even Mai flushed red stains or her cheeks. "How are baby's made?"

The teachers' discomfort with the question is very evident. He watched her a little and waited on her reply. She tried to clear her throat before answering. "Umm.. Kouhei-kun…" She started. "Did you already ask your parents about it?"

The kid nodded. "I see. Is anyone of you asked the same question to your mom and dad?" All of the kids nodded. Naru heard the teacher sighed out of relief before putting up a cheerful face. "Well then, why don't you tell me what your parents told you"

'Nice one. Smooth escape." Naru thought.

"My mom said I was a gift from heaven." A kid from the back said while looking around her with a face that says I had the best answer.

"My mom told me I was an angel then God sent me to them to make them happy."

"My mom said I was already in her stomach when she woke up." Naru almost chuckled. 'Divine intervention?' He thought.

"Dad said that I was a gift from mom."

Naru amused himself by hearing the kids reply and little by little you couldn't just help not to be entertained by the way people inside the room reacts, not just the kids but also their parents reaction. They just get redder and redder.

And then only one kid left, aside from their twins though, he doesn't expect them to say anything actually, maybe Eugene but still the possibility of his kids remaining oblivious to it is still as high as the sky. "Alright, Kouhei-kun what did your parents tell you?" The teacher asked gently.

"Well…" the fat boy stared at his teacher before answering. "They told me that I was delivered by a stork." Naru could feel the whole room tensed up then giggles and laughter that is being held back had been evident.

The teacher stared at her student before putting up a gentle look. The fat boy regained his confidence, right before his teacher was about to say something a dead cold voice cut her off.

"Are you stupid?" The kid with a black hair interrupted his own teacher. "You are obviously not delivered by a stork. Baby's are not manufactured on a factory and if it happened that they are, which is they aren't, companies won't asked a stork to deliver their package. They would ask a courier to do that or maybe their own delivery service for that matter."

Naru watched as the teachers jaw dropped quite a bit. She might be shocked by the utter use of the word stupid. It was kinda still ringing to your ear even at this moment. "If you are carried by a stork I would say that it is because you came from the stork, the stork gave birth to you but since you look genetically incompatible to a bird then I'll say that is very unlikely, lucky you!" The voice had gone colder and the kid's eyes had gone frosty.

"Baby's are made when the sperm cell that came from you father joined the egg cell that came from your mother after a union which made the egg cell, for your comprehension purposes I will remind you that the egg cell came from your mother, fertilized and that begins your existence in this world. Well you started from a clot and then you tend to grown and develop your organs and all until you became like a human, as time passed by to the extent of nine months, you stayed there and get nourishments from your mother, until she's due and her water broke and then she went to the hospital and delivered you, a homosapien to this world. Another addition to the earth's fast growing population." The fat boy stared at the black haired kid in front of him speechless and didn't know how to react.

Naru watched as his son, Seiichi waited for the boy to say a word when he didn't, his son took his seat and continue reading not entertaining the stares he's getting from the other people in the class.

The teacher stood in the center of the room, that he speculated trying her hardest to comprehend what just happened to her class. He watched his son Eugene stood up and put up a kind smile for the fat boy. When it seems the fat boy regained himself, he faced Eugene. "Did he say I came from a clot?"

Eugene nodded with a speculating smile. "He meant a blood clot." He tried to clarify but the boy's facial expression is still appalled.

"A blo-blood clot?" The boy stammered. Naru saw his son nodded. "And I grow inside of my mom for nine months taking nourishments from her?" Eugene then nodded in agreement again.

"Is it true?" The boy asked in no one in particular but his son, Eugene took to him self to answer.

"Yes."

"A clot…." The boy's face is starting to change expressions. For Naru, it is like watching an audition where the actors are being directed by the director on what facial expression to create. The boy's expression is very spontaneous. It's like blank at first, then hard, then panicky, then frightened, then like an insane guy who killed his whole race and just found out when he returned lucid again that he did. Those are the expressions the boy's emitting and now he's already at the insane mode.

"Ahhh………" the boy shouted. "I came from clot…. I'm a monster… monsters came from a clot… I came from a clot… I'm a monster… mommy….mommy I came from a clot…. A monster…" The boy shouted while being enormously hysterical. The boy shouted those words over and over again before everyone in the room regained their sanity. The boy's parents finally remembered to reach for their child to calm him and explain but by the looks of it, that will take them forever.

The boy's mother glared at his sons as if she's trying to tell them that they are very despicable for making their child uncontrollably hysterical but even before they got away, he heard Eugene called out with his respectful look. "You're not a monster, you're a homosapien." The boy's mother looked at Eugene with a bewildered look; it is as if he said something bad. The boy's mother gave another dreadful look at his son which Eugene returned with a smile.

"Why did she get more upset?" Eugene thoughtfully asked himself while looking at the ceiling. "I just said he's a homosepien, meaning a wise man. What could be wrong with that?"

"Bunch of idiots." Seiichi retorted not even giving a glance to the crowd around him. Eugene looked at his brother with penetrating eyes. It is as if Seiichi felt it, he then looked up to face his brother who got a slight frown on his forehead and an accusing glare. "What did I do? I socialized, didn't I?" He said defensively before he turned to read.

"Neh, Naru…" Naru heard his wife called him while they are walking towards their sons. Naru looked at his wife who is in deep thoughts at the moment. He gave her an encouraging look that is urging her to say what she wants. "Where is this special school, your father suggested for Eugene and Seiichi.

"Why? What about it?" Naru asked his wife.

"I think our sons had enough socializing." Mai said before going ahead of him which made her unable to see a huge grin he's trying to suppress.

'You bet they are…' Naru smirked after looking a still confused Eugene and unresponsive Seiichi in the middle of classroom. '…absolutely my kids.' Naru finished his line of thought.


End file.
